


Red Tastes Blue

by Lothlorienx



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poems, Poetic, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5937189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothlorienx/pseuds/Lothlorienx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Technically a love poem, but it can be read as anything, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Tastes Blue

It is red

Bright red

But it tastes blue

Blue; calm

Peaceful

Sweet

Mild

It was red

Hot

Spicy

New

Burning

If it is now blue

I wonder

How often my tongue

Has been there

To make red

Taste like blue


End file.
